


Pickup Order

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amicitia Week 2018, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Food, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: The Amicitias aren’t like a ‘normal’ family; they don’t always have the option to sit around a dinner table at home by 7 P.M. on the dot. But they make it work.





	Pickup Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amicitia Week (2018), Day One: Family traditions. This was posted during the original run of the event, but I wanted to edit it proper before archiving it here on AO3.
> 
> Beta Read by Glyphenthusiast (GoreCorset/CorsetJinx). My thanks for the assist!

It started with a phone.

Iris discovered her father's forgotten cellular device by the front entrance, where he must have set it aside in his rush to the Citadel. Well, 'forgotten'. His was an older model that flipped open instead of flat with a touch screen; the casing was chipped, discolored, and even dented in the bottom right corner. Her father claimed he hated the device and wanted nothing to do with it, as evident by his mishandling.

An idea formed in the back of Iris’ mind. Iris pulled out her own phone, dialing her father's personal office number and bypassing his secretary. It was a long shot, but her chance paid off because he picked up on the seventh ring.

" _Amicitia._ "

"Hey, daddy! Nothing's wrong," she opened with. "Do you have a minute?"

" _Yes, of course_ ," he said. His tone audibly lightened after he realized it was her calling.

"I texted you something. Do you mind checking your cell phone real quick?" Iris lied, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

There was shuffling on the other line, presumably as her father searched his person. " _What was it pertaining to? Can't you just ask me—_ " He halted midsentence, having obviously figured out what she already knew. He sighed, eliciting a giggle from her. " _Where did I leave it this time?_ "

"On the foyer table."

" _I see_."

"Do you want me to bring it over?" she offered.

" _No, that won't be necessary_ ," her father was quick to refuse. " _I will merely wait until I arrive home to retrieve it._ "

"And when will that be?" she needled. His lack of a response was telling in that regard. "It's okay! I really don't mind."

" _Flower petal, I don't want to put you out. Aren't your exams coming up soon? You should be studying, not worrying about this old man and his absent-mindedness._ "

"No way! You're working hard, and _so late_. I can bring you some dinner while I visit."

" _Very well, if you insist_ ," he acquiesced. " _I will have an escort waiting for you at the gates._ "

"But daddy!" Iris protested.

" _This is non-negotiable. Order extra food, if you will. Charge it to the family account_ ," he instructed. She'd normally be inclined to keep arguing, but she was more curious about his tone.

"Fine, fine. I get to surprise you though, no buts!" And Iris hung up. Pocketing her father's phone, she scrawled a hasty note to Jared not to prepare their dinner or wait up for them. She rushed outside to take the bus downtown, intent on buying their dinner along the way.

Most of the shops close to the political center of the city were snooty and expensive. Not to mention excessively healthy, and thus _gross_. All except for a curry place tucked between the Bank of Spira and a high-end fashion boutique.

Iris had learned of it from Ignis, of all people, after he'd treated her, Gladiolus, and Noctis to a holiday dinner. Due to the weather the four of them had gotten stuck at the Citadel late one evening. It wasn't the cheapest, but the plate sizes were proportionate to the price and taste was the spiciest in all of Insomnia. Once there, she ordered double of the green curry chicken with chickpeas, and red curry beef. She also got a side of spring rolls and a couple cans of lime soda to wash it all down with.

After that it was a short walk to the Citadel. And per her father's word, a 'guide' was at the gates. Iris came up short at the sight of her brother standing there. "Gladdy? What are you doing here?"

"Yo! I heard there was going to be food, so here I am." He'd been talking with one of the guards, probably to pass the time while he waited for her arrival. At some point Gladiolus had changed out of his Crownsguard uniform and opted for his typical sweats.

Iris waved at the guard, who bowed her head in acknowledgement and resumed her duties. She finished jogging up to her brother, the bags of food jostling and crinkling loudly. "Nope. Sorry. This is all for me. I'm still growing, don'tcha know."

"Fat chance of that. I think you've capped out," he said, slinging an arm around Iris' shoulders and guiding her up the steps. Gladiolus eyed the Styrofoam containers with intent.

"Shows what you know!"

They bickered lightheartedly on their way to the elevator and up until the doors slid closed. Gladiolus pressed the button for their father's private floor. Alone in the elevator, he said, "Thanks for this. Dad could really use the reprieve."

"I'm kind of glad you're here, too. As of late you've both been putting in extra hours. I feel like I've barely seen either of you…" she hedged. "Is everything okay? I mean, can I ask that?"

In a rare show of distress, Gladiolus rubbed his eyes and face with a calloused palm. "I can only speak for myself, but I've got my hands full with a new wave of recruits. Their normal instructor is out on maternity leave and her backup broke his leg, so I got roped into doing it. The group is…a lot to contend with."

"You mean they're that bad, huh?" she asked.

"Toddlers would be better behaved _and_ competent than this lot," he confirmed.

"Eh, if anyone can beat them into submission it'd be you."

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. They stepped out and walked to the far end of the hallway. There was only a single room on this floor, namely their father's office. Iris was told it was designed to be intimidating, but she was so accustomed to the sight that she was unfazed.

The aid assigned to their father must have been sent home for the night because his post was empty and his computer terminal was shut off. Gladiolus knocked on the large wooden door, waiting for an invitation before entering. He called, "Special delivery!"

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" Iris said, shoving past him. She held the packages of food up in the air. "Dinner's on! Curry, curry, and more curry."

Their father glanced up from his task, grinning a little at their combined antics. He motioned them forward. "Excellent. Let us begin, shall we?"

"First things first," Iris said, setting one of the bags down. She waited for her father’s open palm before depositing his cell phone in his hand. Grimacing, Clarus pocketed the device with a 'thank you'.

Since his desk was cluttered with too much paperwork, they congregated on the opposite side of the room. Together, they laid out the rest of the bags on his coffee table. The pullout sofa was enough for Clarus and her to sit, whereas Gladiolus was content to reside on the floor.

The curry and spring rolls were spread across the coffee table like a smorgasbord. The three of them shared everything, picking and choosing from the different dishes. The longer they ate, the redder their faces became from the spiciness. As they enjoyed their meal it allowed them to relax in one another’s company.

"And then – get this – _and then_ the rookie threw the spear one-handed, right? Thought he was hot shit until the tip landed…on his _friend's foot_ ," Gladiolus recited between wheezing at his own storytelling.

"Oh no! That's awful," Iris said, struggling not to be amused at the man's misfortune. Their father didn't have the same issue; he almost choked on his last bite of curry as he laughed.

"What became of this wayward soul's, ah, friend? I presume they are still friends," Clarus asked, wiping sauce off his chin with a napkin.

"Nicked his baby toe. Two whole stitches for the trouble," Gladiolus said, holding his pinky out in example.

Clapping her hands, Iris gave into her urge to giggle. The stories kept coming, all of them discussing their day or catching up over the past week, given how little they'd seen one another. But to Iris' regret, the food became more scarce the later the hour became. Despite the amount she'd ordered the family worked their way through it.

While they started to clean up their mess, Iris admitted, "This was really fun, you guys. Do you think we can do this again? Even just…once every couple days, or something? I've missed spending time with everybody."

Gladiolus looked to their father. "I'm practically living here until basic training is over. I'm game for the occasional Taco Tuesday if you are."

"Wait, today is Wednesday! And who says we'll ever be having tacos?" Iris asked.

"You know what I meant! It's just a turn of phrase," her brother argued.

Their father hummed and held up his aluminum can of lime soda. "I concur. It may not be possible _every week_ ," he paused, wanting the point to be made clear and absolute, "but it's a splendid idea, I should think. To new family traditions!"

"All right!" Iris cheered, and took hold of her own drink to toast with. Gladiolus had long since finished both of his, but he used one of the empty containers to chink against theirs.

Jumping suddenly, their father glanced down at his robe pocket. The telltale sign of a phone ringing came vibrating from inside. He retrieved his cell, looking less than thrilled at the disruption (or maybe at being in contact with the phone at all). Iris worried he'd be tempted to crush the device with something heavy, like his sword, but he refrained.

"Guess that's our cue," Gladiolus said, getting to his feet. He had to stretch after sitting on the floor for so long. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Take care, and good night," their father bid them farewell. He flipped the phone open, pressing it close to his ear.

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Iris whispered, "See you next Wednesday."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content or [come say hi to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/snaurus)!


End file.
